Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: Being the ancestral grandson of Uchiha Izuna meant that he had the Sharingan in his DNA. A tool that can be used to help him with his plans for the elemental nations. Nothing will get in his way.
1. 001

**Authors Note: **This story came to me after I wrote 'Again!' This would be one of the stories my focus may be on as I really like writing Sharingan Naruto stories. It starts from the K.O of Mizuki by Naruto using his shadow clones.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**This chapter has been somewhat BETA'd**

* * *

**_~ Chapter One ~_**

* * *

Naruto gazed at the village with his sky blue eyes looking over the village as it presented its beauty proudly.

He knew it to be nothing more than a ruse to cover up the corruption that laid within its wall. Corruption that he sought to rid this world of because he knew, from first-hand experience, how bad corruption was.

He also knew that it wasn't only this village that thrived in said corruption, which was why his main goal was to rid the elemental nations of that one sin.

He wasn't idiotic to think he could accomplish that goal on his own but it couldn't hurt to be prepared.

Which was why gaining allies was his top priorities.

He wasn't going to charge in like an idiot like his great grand uncle did the Hokage, no, he was going to bid his time, slowly rise to the top, gain people's trust and then use it for his purposes and he knew where to start from.

Closing his eyes, he slowly stood from the head of the Nidaime Hokage before he opened them once more and gone were the blue eyes he once had and in its place, a pair of fully Sharingan eyes, both spinning wildly.

The 16 year old blond took a step forward and dropped like a rock from the height of the mountain but before he could hit the ground with a splat, his transformed into leaves all of which danced in the winds the night provided.

It was time to start setting things in motion.

~ The Next Morning ~

"What are you doing here dope?" Kiba asked, sneering at Naruto, "I thought this was for graduates not drop-outs."

Naruto didn't say anything at all. He just looked at Kiba with a raised eyebrow before pointing to the headband wrapped on his neck.

"Hn, whatever." Kiba scoffed and noticed the blonde's outfit, "Also, don't think you're cool just because you changed your outfit."

"Whatever." Naruto said waving off Kiba's insults and sat next to Sasuke.

His outfit did change from his Kill me orange into something more of a black and grey combo. He wore a long-sleeve, dark grey, round neck undershirt and a black high collar sleeveless overcoat. He also wore a pair of black baggy pants with three straps on each leg and a pair of black shinobi sandals.

Everybody that came into the class saw the blonde's new outfit and were confused as to who the blonde was but as they saw the familiar whisker marks on his face, they moved to their seats.

Naruto sat and listened as Iruka started to explain about the importance of being a shinobi and how proud of themselves they should be before he called out their teams.

He was stuck in a team with Sakura and Sasuke.

He heard who the teacher was and by the time all the other teachers came to pick up their team of graduates, the three of them were left.

Naruto knew who his teacher was and knew he was going to be late as he read all the information he could get on most Jounin beforehand which meant he had the basic information on Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai and other elite Jounin.

Because of that, he stood up and calmly walked out of the room in silence ignoring the demands made from Sakura.

Two hours fifty five minutes later, Naruto walked into the room patting his tummy in satisfaction as he had a lunch filled with Ramen, the food of the Gods.

"Where did you go!?"

Naruto stopped to see Sakura in his face right in front of him. He smirked and just walked around ignoring her question knowing that what he just did fuelled her rage and just as she was about to start yelling at him, the door creaked open and in walked Kakashi Hatake, their group teacher.

Kakashi looked up from his book and saw the three students he was supposed to teach, "So you three are supposed to be my students? How… drawl." He spoke in a bored tone, "Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

Sasuke, expecting the two to follow him, walked out of the door with a step of superiority and Sakura, seeing the object of her affection leave the room, followed him like a lost puppy.

Naruto just looked at the door with a raised eyebrow before frowning and concentrating on Kakashi's presence before disappearing in a Mizu Shunshin.

~ Roof Top ~

Kakashi's attention was grabbed by the vortex of water that appeared in front of him. He was further shocked when it turned out that it was Naruto that appeared from it.

"That's odd," Kakashi spoke out to the blond in front of him, "Since when does the dead-last know a Chunin level technique?"

"I have my secrets." Naruto mysteriously replied with a cool face, "How do you think I got by those ANBU chasing me all the time."

"Hmm." Kakashi nodded showing that his curiosity subsided for now. It was also when Sasuke and later Sakura walked out of the entrance leading to the roof.

Sasuke just saw Naruto and scoffed before sitting down next to him on his left inwardly seething at how the dope got here before him while Sakura quietly took the spot on Sasuke's left.

"Okay, how about some introductions?" Kakashi started and just as he somewhat predicted, Sakura asked what he meant.

He replied and gave an example before allowing the three to follow his method and apart from Naruto, he somewhat expected the responses he got from Sakura and Sasuke.

Filing that titbit of information for later, Kakashi proceeded to explain to them the trick about the Genin exams relishing in their surprise and shock after that, he gave them details on where to meet for the final exam and warned them not to eat any food or risk the possibility of poisoning.

After he left with a Shunshin, Sasuke left the roof rudely not before rejecting a date from Sakura.

Sakura turned to reject Naruto's offer of a date but was shocked that he wasn't there. Disappointed, she dragged herself home in preparation for the Genin exams.

~ The next day ~

"You're late!"

That was the greeting Kakashi arrived to courtesy of his resident rosette. After cleaning his ears, he explained what he expected out of the three from the rules he gave them and as he set the alarm clock, the three students faded out of existence. Well Naruto did but Sakura and Sasuke's presence was still noticeable.

Sighing, Kakashi brought out his book to read but then he had to dive under a sudden slash that would have cut off his head if he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

He safely pocketed his book before standing up straight to see his blonde student was the one that struck him and he was surprised because he didn't know that Naruto knew how to use a sword but seeing him standing there with a serious look on his eyes as the blunt side of his blade was hefted over his opposite shoulder and his blue sheath in his left arm said otherwise.

"Well," Kakashi exclaimed, "I had no idea you knew how to wield a sword. But the question is, can you use it?"

"I think the cut over your jacket speaks for itself." Naruto coyly replied as both sides of his lips curved upwards before pointing the sharp end of his blade to Kakashi, "I'm giving you the chance to surrender peacefully Kakashi as I can get rather vicious with the sword."

"Interesting." Kakashi hummed scratching his chin in thought as he looked at his blonde student, "Well then, shall I say otherwise?"

"Be my guest."

~ Meanwhile ~

Naruto finished relaying the finer details of his plan to Sakura who was surprisingly listening to him instead of berating him as he thought she would.

"I'm impressed, I didn't think this sort of plan would come out from the dead-last." Sakura remarked insulting Naruto slightly.

"Acting like a selfish brat is going to get you killed Sakura." Naruto coolly replied but Sakura waved it off as nothing before tucking her hair behind her ear in a way that was supposed to scream sexy for anyone that was Sasuke.

"Whatever blonde," Sakura scoffed, "I would rather make this plan work with Sasuke than with you as I have no intention of letting either of us get back to the academy."

Naruto frowned at the pinkette before closing his eyes. He suddenly snapped them open and grabbed Sakura's body as he forced her to look into his morphing Sharingan eyes.

He knew from the gazed look on her face, he had her attention and from the abilities of his Sharingan, he knew them to be permanent. Now all he needed was a way to turn this into his advantage.

~ With Kenjutsu Naruto ~

"I have to say, you've earned your position in the Jounin field Kakashi." Naruto commented as he was panting on a branch that was quite the distance from Kakashi who had some cuts in his attire.

"And you're okay for a Genin Naruto-kun." Kakashi complimented before bringing up his arm to his headband that covered his right eye. "But I think the games are up."

"I couldn't agree more." Naruto said as he crouched before he disappeared with a non-elemental Shunshin completely masking his presence from the Jounin who had the Sharingan eye revealed.

"I know your there Naruto-kun, you better come out now."

"Wow, so you do indeed have the Sharingan," Naruto's voice echoed true out the field, "I didn't think it possible that a non-Uchiha would have it."

"Well, while I would love to go into details as to how I acquired the tool, I'd rather not." Kakashi dryly remarked, "It's a personal experience I'd rather not want to revisit."

"I don't care." Naruto's voice echoed once more.

Before Kakashi knew what happened, he found himself dodging multiple swipes and slashes from all around him and as he regained his balance, he saw the clones that surrounded him in a circle all with their swords pointed at him.

"Clever Naruto-kun." Kakashi complimented once more. "But not clever enough."

But as Kakashi was about to attack the clones, all whispered one word that made his eyes wide with fear before quickly using substation to evade the explosion that would have killed him had he not escaped.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu)"

Kakashi ducked under the moderately large fireball that zoomed over his head. He turned to pinpoint the source but then he saw something that shocked him. It was his old team standing in front of him with disappointed looks on their faces especially from his sensei.

"Kakashi, I trusted you to look after my son should Jiraiya fail but it seems my trust was misplaced, you would rather spend time reading that pathetic book of yours than follow my plea." Minato scolded calmly, "I'm disappointed in you Kakashi and here I didn't teach you be a hypocrite."

"Sensei, I –

"You don't deserve that eye you traitor." Obito sneered down at Kakashi who flinched from the blow, "In fact, I'll take it back right now and give it to someone more deserving and someone who actually needs it, someone like Naruto."

Kakashi clutched his eye in panic as Obito moved in for the grab but then he realized something.

His old team were dead.

"Kai!"

The three people in front of him flickered out of existence and Kakashi finally had a grip on reality. But for a Genjutsu to be able to be immune to the Sharingan, "Three of you, come out right now."

"Aww, but we were having so much fun watching you squirm." Naruto pouted as he came out from the bushes.

His two teammates followed him after with Sakura looking proud and Sasuke looking smug, something that Kakashi noted.

"And it seems that time's up." Kakashi said as he heard the bell ring. He smirked behind his mask, "You three didn't get the bell so I have to say that you all –

"Before you make that decision Sensei you might want to look at your belt." Sakura inquired with her proud smile turning into a smirk placing one hand on her hip while the other pointed to where she meant.

Kakashi did as she told and was shocked, his bells were missing! Hearing the familiar chime, he turned up to see Naruto holding three bells on his arms.

Wait three?

"I was sure that I only had two bells with me."

"That you did sensei but I saw to change that." Naruto said with a small smile on his face before tossing two bells each to Sakura and Sasuke respectively. "I figured out the test you had planned for us and decided to get a spare bell so that I can give the other two to my teammates."

"Having us argue over who gets which bell was a clever idea but then you haven't met us." Sasuke said that smug grin still on his face, "I'll admit, I was at first in complete disagreement with Naruto's plan seeing as he was the dead-last but after seeing his clone face you in Kenjutsu I thought otherwise. By the way dope, who thought you how to wield a sword and when did you find the time to learn it?" Sasuke turned to Naruto as he asked this question.

"That secret is for me to know and you to find out." Naruto said cryptically with a mysterious smile on his face, one that made Sasuke scoff in silent rage.

"Whatever."

"Well then, I believe that it's only right for me to tell you all that you all pass." Kakashi said with a grin behind his mask. "Meet me here tomorrow for our first mission as a team and don't be late."

Kakashi left in a Shunshin after that leaving the three Genin alone and it was only a second later Sasuke demanded once more the secret to his rise in skill level.

His answer? A splash of water on his face as Naruto left with his signature water Shunshin leaving a fuming Uchiha behind.

~ Weeks Later ~

Time in team 7 for Naruto was interesting to say the least. If there was one thing that was blatantly obvious, it was the lack of attention towards himself and his female teammate.

Their teacher mostly focused on Sasuke while giving himself and Sakura small measly tasks that was to help 'improve' their chakra control. It would have worked for Naruto had he not known it already beforehand.

Because of this, he continued his training in his Kenjutsu with help from his clones while he silently ordered Sakura to work on her Tai, and Genjutsu.

It was then Naruto met the spoilt brat, Konohamaru.

At times Naruto saw potential in the child which was why he accepted being the child's tutor but then he brought along his friends, something that only made Naruto want to bash in the skull of the brat.

But then Naruto took one look at one of the three children and a devilish plan formed in his head.

Back to team 7.

Here and there, the team had a few run-ins with Team 8 and Team 10. Naruto used this opportunity to get to know his age mates better.

Out of the two teams, he found out that he liked Ino, Hinata, and Shino more so than the rest of them because the former two especially the Hyūga he could manipulate and the later? He just liked Shino's attitude.

Not long ago, his team had been given a C-rank mission to Wave and Naruto saw this as an opportunity to get more allies to further his goal. That's why he was packing his gear right now but before he could continue, a welcomed voice spoke to him.

"Naruto-sama," turning, he saw a female with long blue hair and narrowed eyes walk in to his room rubbing her eyes. She wore a white transparent blouse that exposed her perky c-cup breast and her blue lace panties. He also loved how perfectly framed she was. "I heard a noise and came up to see if my lord was alright." She mumbled as she started to poke her fingers while her head was bowed in submission.

Naruto slightly smiled at the female in front of him, Shaolin Feng, and answered, "It's no need to worry my dear, I'm just packing up for a c-rank mission."

"Does that mean that Naruto-sama would leave me," questioned Shaolin Feng, she was formerly an Uchiha. Years ago, she was a member of the elite Uchiha clan, a clan known for their doujutsu, the Sharingan.

As she was born into her family, her father was disappointed in her because of her lack of chakra according to her mother, and wanted to kill her on the spot but she only survived by the grace of her mother whom her father loved very much.

Begrudgingly, she was raised to believe in everything the Uchiha stood for and not wanting to disappoint her family, she did as she was told even if it meant hurting herself for it, an action her mother didn't condone. It wasn't long till some clan members started noticing her defect, and it was something that put her family under more strain since she was from a branch family of her clan.

It got worse years later until both her parents decided to abandon her in the street but not before she was stripped of her clan name. Naturally, she was shocked by her mother's behavior, a woman that used to support her but now, she wanted nothing to do with her daughter, it sent a wave of doubt and unease in her but the deed was done.

It wasn't long till she started to starve from the lack of food and knowing that most people wouldn't help a homeless child she had to resort to garbage fishing which was how her master found her.

Like her, he was a neglected child and that meant that he had to survive around the village like she did but it turned out that he was more used to it than she was, so he introduced her to his teachings. However, that wasn't the only thing he did for her.

He fed her, clothed her, and took care of her if she ever fell ill, it was one of the reasons she adored him so much and the other reason was how in love she was with him. Because of that, a strong sense of loyalty was created in her towards him from the confines of her parents teachings. And it was loyalty she was proud of.

Back to present times, she heard noise from her master's room and like always she moved to investigate no matter the time it was. It would be a very cold day in hell before she let anything happen to her beloved master and anyone that thought otherwise, well... they would be quickly introduced to death.

Naruto unaware of what Shaolin was thinking answered her question quietly and simply, "Of course not." He walked to the female and stopped in front of her. He placed his palm on her cheek and started to caress her smooth pale skin, "You're very important to me Shaolin, I would never leave you." He pulled her in as he snaked his arms around her waist, "I'd rather die than do something that stupid."

Her head snapped up as she heard her master admitting that and Naruto found her expression rather… cute.

"Surely no –

She was silenced by a kiss that melted her defences instantly, a kiss that only her Naruto-sama could give.

Naruto meanwhile was enjoying himself as he was kissing the most important thing in his life. He smoothly slid his arm around her nicely sculpted ass and squeezed it and much to his delight, she moaned in pleasure allowing him to slip his tongue inside her.

As he lifter her up, her legs automatically locked around his waist and her panty covered pussy was rubbing against his growing tent. He grunted as he ground his tent against her folds that easily submitted to his presence and when he let go of her mouth she whined in protest.

But that didn't stop him from continuing his ministrations and he knew that the female loved every minute of it.

~ Next day ~

Team 7 left the village 30 minutes ago and were tracking in a civilian pace in diamond formation with Kakashi in the lead and Tazuna in the middle.

Then they walked passed a puddle, one that was a pathetic attempt at Genjutsu, one that Naruto spotted easily.

Chains flew from the puddle and launched themselves towards Kakashi who looked surprised at the unexpected attack before he was wrapped around in them.

Sakura didn't even have time to scream before she saw her sensei die in front of her.

"One down."

Naruto moved into action and unstrapped the sword from his back before dashing towards the two Demon brothers that would be perfect targets for his new blade.

He ducked under the swipe from one of the brothers before manoeuvring and slicing their connected chain easily. One of the brothers charged him with their poison claws but Naruto saw this easily and used his blade to block the stab.

Both metals made a large clanging sound as they collided.

Not soon after, Naruto overpowered the demon brother and sliced off his arm as he pushed forward causing him to scream in pain but it didn't matter for the blond who was enjoying his enemies torment.

He jumped back avoiding a separate slash from the approaching brother and started to go through one handed signs before taking in a deep breath much to the surprise if those present.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire-style: Grand Fireball Jutsu)"

Much to the anger of Sasuke and the surprise of the hidden Kakashi, a fireball bigger than anyone Sasuke and Kakashi could muster was launched at the two demon brothers who just stood there as they gazed at the attack in awe but for them, that turned into their own undoing.

Sasuke couldn't believe what just happened. Why did his body freeze like that? Why did the dead-last take his kill? And how was the dead-last able to do what he did with one hand?

He was supposed to be the strongest! Not some pathetic non-Uchiha that couldn't even form a single illusionary clone and just when he was about to demand some answers from the blonde, Kakashi appeared.

"Good work Sakura, and Sasuke, that was a smart idea guarding the client like that. Naruto while you did a good work taking care of the threat, it wasn't smart charging in like that." Kakashi said, before turning to Tazuna, "I wonder what the Demon Brothers were doing here and I know it wasn't us we were after. Care to explain?"

Tazuna fidgeted a bit before telling them a sob story about his village and the tyrant, Gatō. Naruto saw this as one of the opportunities he was waiting for and proceed to stand by the Tazuna.

Sasuke saw this as a chance to prove his superiority so he joined Naruto after the decision was called into a vote and Sakura seeing Sasuke's decision, decided to follow him.

Kakashi saw this and sighed before continuing on the mission but not before sending a message back to the third Hokage telling him of the change in mission grade.

Now the team and Tazuna resumed their walk until something was heard in the bushes. Naruto threw a kunai at the noise and a rabbit jumped out of the bush.

"Look what you did baka! You scared a poor helpless bunny!" sakura scolded the blonde who just glanced at her in annoyance before drawing out his sword a mist started to form.

'Even without my Sharingan I can tell that this mist is unnatural.' Naruto observed as his eyes dared left and right in a rapid succession before settling somewhere not far from the group.

His ears twitched and suddenly his sword was brought up to block the strike from the spinning sword that would have cut the entire team had Naruto not acted sooner.

Hearing the sword hit the tree behind him his eyes narrowed.

Then a mad cackle echoed scaring Sakura, Sasuke and the bridge builder. "My, my, isn't this an interesting group? All under the guidance of Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja."

"Come on out, we know you're here!" Kakashi ordered.

"Look, he's scared!" the voice giggled, "I wonder why."

As the mist cleared, Kakashi gripped his kunai tighter knowing who was standing on the handle of that sword.

It was none other than Zabuza Momochi.

And that meant that this shit just got harder.

Naruto didn't care, all he saw was a challenge, a very interesting challenge.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, who wants this story to continue? Like my other story, 'Naruto's Story' this story is a Sharingan Naruto Story, one that's better than the last. I want to see where I can go with this.

I like really long reviews and give me a reason why I should continue this else it would be considered a one-shot.

Flamers will go to hell and please, try not to give out reviews that are more common like 'Continue please' or 'Nice story' or 'interesting' and so on.

Peace.


	2. 002

**Authors Note:** Sui-Feng is two years younger than the 18 year old Naruto and yes I said 18 because that gives me more of a freedom to write the lemons.

That also means that the usual graduation age is 16 which also means that apart from Akamaru, everybody will take their shippuuden appearance but some get to wear their pre-shippuuden outfits like Sakura and Kiba (The outfit is modified to fit them perfectly though.)

* * *

**This chapter has been somewhat BETA'd. I added a few things to the scene, hope you all like it. **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other crossovers you might see here.

* * *

~ **_Chapter Two_** ~

* * *

"That's a really nice sword you have there," Zabuza complimented, "You must have quite the arm to deflect my throw."

"I appreciate the complement." Naruto simply answered shifting his leg a bit while gripping his sword tighter, "Why are you here Zabuza-san?"

Team 7, Tazuna and Zabuza himself were surprised that Naruto knew who this man was but that didn't stop the swordsman of the mist from answering his question, "I'm sure that by now that the old man has told you about Gatō and if so, then I don't really need a reason to tell you that now do I?" he replied dryly.

Kakashi scoffed behind his mask, "That still doesn't answer our question Zabuza-san, why is one of the seven swordsmen of the bloody mist here?" he demanded from the man who chuckled.

"Bloody, how I like that word." Zabuza said with mirth, "In fact, I can't still help but shiver in excitement and pleasure every time I think back to my graduation. That day really moved me, made me into the man I am today."

"What is he talking about Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked her sensei as she held the rabbit tightly to her bosom, "They didn't cover much on the history of other villages back home."

Kakashi explained to Sakura what Zabuza meant while Sasuke listened in prompt attention and if he were honest with himself, he was slightly scared but that wasn't going to stop him from moving in to attack the swords man which would be the stupid thing to do.

The smart thing would be to wait back, watch and learn all he can about his opponent and with his new tool, well he could gain all the power he needs to face Itachi and finally kill him while getting stronger at the same time. It was a win-win situation to him and he was glad that Kakashi helped him train because if he didn't then his Sharingan would have been activated in a much later time.

"Well what do you say kid?" Zabuza sneered to the blonde boy, "Are you up for a fight?"

"No Zabuza, your fight's with me." Kakashi interrupted boldly walking in front of Naruto as he pulled off his head band from his left eye, "Maybe if you beat me, only then can you face my students and that is a big if."

Zabuza smirked and it wasn't long till Kakashi did something stupid thus finding himself trapped in a bubble prison, a new jutsu for Sasuke's arsenal.

"That was rather anti-climactic." Naruto dryly drawled out before walking forward with his sword drawn, "I guess it's my turn then."

"Glad to see that." Zabuza smirked behind his mask, stepping forward as well, "I hope you're ready to die."

"Not today Zabuza, I have a lot of plans." Naruto replied. With a single hand sign, he created shadow clones. "You all know what to do." Naruto ordered and each of the clones took their positions with a few fading into the mist.

"Clones aren't going to help you fight me kid." Zabuza commented.

"They're not here to fight," Naruto answered, "They're here, to defend!"

As that was declared, a purple barrier with five pillars appeared around the remaining members of team 7 and the bridge builder with five clones standing on five corners.

Sasuke tried to break out of the barrier to fight but he was electrocuted painfully each time he attempted, while Sakura was trying to sweet talk one of the clones into telling her the secret to this technique so she could hand it over to Sasuke so that she could win his affection.

That failed as well.

Tazuna was just glad for the extra protection.

Both fighters, meanwhile, stood on the lake facing each other with their swords drawn, each ready to take a strike and by a silent command, both disappeared from view before the sounds of blades clashing could be heard throughout the mist.

Kakashi who was still trapped in the bubble, loosing air, while his Sharingan was active, looked on with surprise as his blonde Genin matched Zabuza strike for strike and in speed as well.

Glancing over to his remaining Genin, he was shocked at the purple barrier and wondered when Naruto placed it there.

He also wondered what else the blonde was hiding in terms of skill but he knew now wasn't the time to ponder towards that area.

He needed a plan to get out of this bubble and fast, as he was still losing air!

"Impressive," Zabuza observed as his sword was pushing against Naruto's in a show of strength, "I didn't think that a Genin would keep up with me."

"I don't blame you," Naruto gritted his teeth with his blonde hair shadowing his eyes as sweat dripped from his forehead. He tilted his head to meet the coal eyes of Zabuza who was shocked at the eyes that greeted him back, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Zabuza slid backwards on the water before settling in on a one legged crouch as he was pushed back by a hard swipe from Naruto who looked back at him with his glowing red eyes, "I've never met a blonde Uchiha before," Zabuza said with narrowed eyes, "I wonder how much of a challenge you'll be now with those eyes."

"Why don't you find out?" Naruto simply replied as said eyes started to spin rapidly.

Zabuza didn't know what he saw but he was certain that the transparent image of a pair of weird Sharingan eyes projected behind Naruto glaring intensely at him (Mangekyō Sharingan to be precise). He frowned before charging forward with his sword posed to cut the blonde down and when he struck the kid, he disappeared in a flock of leaves.

"I haven't seen that type of clone before." He murmured before extending his senses to find the original. Said senses were in high alert and forced him to duck under a swipe that would have chopped off his head had he not evaded.

He spotted the blond landing on the surface of the water before he the image turned into leaves once more and danced along with the leaves masking his presence once more and Zabuza did the only thing he could in this situation and that was to extend his senses.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to sense the presence behind him and he didn't know that he was about to get violently stabbed through the chest.

Naruto sheathed his sword and slung it on his back before he picked up the body of Zabuza effortlessly. He then spun around and threw said body violently against the tree not far from them but before he could make any movement to quickly end his life, three senbon needles stabbed Zabuza in the neck.

Naruto, deactivating his Sharingan, watched in silence as a hunter-nin appeared in a Shunshin and knelt over the body of Zabuza, "Thank you for helping me defeat my target." He heard before he was given a brief explanation of his chase with Zabuza.

Naruto, after he was done with the hunter-nin, walked towards Kakashi who was panting from exhaustion and gasping for air as he knelt on the water surface. The blonde appeared at the back of his assigned teacher and chopped the back of the man's neck knocking him out without offering so much of an explanation.

As the body fell forward, he grabbed it before slinging it over his shoulder and appearing in front of his surprised team with a water Shunshin. His clones disappeared breaking the barrier that defended his team from any external sources and as he walked towards Tazuna, he asked for the directions of the man's house.

After the brief questioning, the team was off to the man's house with Sasuke boldly leading the trek and as they arrived, they were greeted by one of the most beautiful women Naruto saw in his life and he knew that in his mind, this female served a purpose for his goal, all it took was a little… moulding and since she was a civilian, well he wasn't going to go into detail with how easy the task was.

Placing Kakashi's body on the couch as he entered the old man's home, Naruto looked at the time and he knew that there was still some time for him to train because he knew Zabuza was still alive.

Ignoring his team, he thanked Tazuna and his daughter for their hospitality before he left to his room.

After doing what he needed he nodded to himself and left the room in a leaf Shunshin just as Sasuke opened the door.

~ Some time later ~

Naruto was on his back, panting from the chakra he wasted as he was performing his newly created technique, the instant transmission.

The idea of the teleportation technique came to him when he glanced through Minato Namikaze's Hiraishin theory stored in the forbidden scrolls of seals when he was 9 years old.

And yes he had stolen the SOS once before and was glad to have his Sharingan activated then. It was a test from his sensei who doesn't know that he was his sensei because of the massive mind wipe he (Naruto) gave him.

The Hiraishin was what made the fourth become known as he used it to decimate an army of Iwa soldiers along with his Rasengan, and since he wanted to be known – at that time – he needed a trademark technique of his own.

That was why he was practicing using different variations of the Shunshin, to get him used to the feeling of teleporting and to build up his Chakra to the task but he didn't know that the technique would still take that much out of him.

It was also why he always wore weights, to make his body lighter as he teleported and fought.

Once you understood the theory behind space and time, you could make it to work. He was sure the Hokage knew it, which was why he was able to create the Hiraishin and now that he did understand it, he knew that it wouldn't be long before he mastered this move.

As the name implies, its instant teleportation once the individual hones in on a person's location, quite similar to the Shunshin in a way but definitely better.

The technique would require something vital of the user and that would be sensing, a skill that Naruto excelled in.

It still needed work before he could use it in combat and non-combat situations though and it was a technique that would help him in a long run as it would be beneficial to his goal.

Speaking of his goal, he managed to succeed in one thing and that was the complete manipulation of Tazuna's daughter and soon to be Daimyo of wave, Tsunami.

The things he found out about her were depressing at first but he knew of a way to get around that.

First was go gain the trust of her emo son who reminded him a lot of Sasuke when he was small and he knew the only way to do that was to kill the tyrant that made his village the way it was.

The second was to slowly make them move on from Kaiza and while it would be easier with Tsunami, Inari was going to be a small challenge for him but he knew that he always had his Sharingan.

He didn't even bring up the old man because he knew that Tazuna would be grateful once he rid this village of Gatō. He knew it was also something that would help him implicitly gain the trust of the villagers.

He got up with a grunt and walked away from the forest he was training in to get something to eat from his knew and yet unaware slave though sometimes he wondered if having too much power was a sin.

~ Post-Inari Confrontation ~

Naruto gazed at the moon as he remembered his past with Shaolin after the verbal confrontation with Inari. He couldn't help but smile as he pictured her in his mind and not for the first time in his life, he was congratulating himself for saving her from what could have been her death.

She was just a young seven year old at that time and he was shocked to see her malnourished form sitting next to a garbage can.

Because of the familiarity, he picked her up and took her in and it wasn't long till she got comfortable with him even going as far as to worship him as he was her last lifeline.

He promised himself not to get close to anybody after that happened but he couldn't help it, her presence made her feel welcome at home each time he arrived and to see her beautiful smile and adoring eyes, his instant bad mood would disappear.

It was just one of her very many wonderful and sensual traits that made him start to have feelings for her.

It was also one of the reasons he wanted her to be by his side as he took over the nations though, and one of the other reasons was her bloodline.

According to her, she's more attuned to spiritual things than physical and when they found out why, they were both shocked that she was somewhat linked to the Shinigami.

Though that didn't mean she could see dead souls.

It was difficult but in the end he managed to find a way to train her with help from the Fox who was being co-operative that day to someone other than him, and years later, she grew into his very loyal princess she was today.

He would have continued thinking about the past but then he felt a familiar presence walking towards him as he laid down. Because of that, he closed his eyes and silently activated his Sharingan.

He felt a tap on his shoulder not long after, "Wake up," a lovely voice spoke, "You'll catch a cold."

Naruto opened his spinning eyes to stare at the coal eyes of a beautifully pale female who just gazed at his spinning Sharingan eyes and he knew that he had her attention.

Haku's mind was screaming for her to turn away but the moment she looked into his eyes she was trapped and she didn't know that she was staring at one of the most powerful illusionists in the elemental nations.

It was then the interrogation started.

After getting what he wanted from her, he permanently hypnotized her into being his tool instead of that worthless scum, Zabuza and as it turned out, Zabuza didn't know how to treat a female.

Any thoughts about his team or Tazuna's family were temporarily forgotten that week he spent with Haku.

But not to arouse suspicion, he did send a clone in his place and was disgusted to see that his teacher was still being the same jackass he always was by leaving him and Sakura to master Tree Walking while Sasuke studied under him some more.

His clone used this opportunity to help Sakura in her training and knew that she wasn't about to tell a soul his secrets because like Haku, she was one of his tools to use as he pleases when the time comes and he knew that he wouldn't settle for a weak tool.

He also sent another clone to infiltrate Gatō's mansion and found out that he was attacking soon sending Zabuza into what was intended to be an unknown suicide mission where Gatō himself would show up moments later to land the killing blow.

This he could work with which was why he started planning on how to kill the midget in front of the people of wave.

~ The next day ~

The sound of a scream was what woke Naruto up from his peaceful slumber to feel that his teammates weren't around.

He put on his equipment including his coat and used a Shunshin to appear in the lower part of the house to see that Tsunami was being harassed by two bandits sent to kill her.

The bandits didn't know Naruto was around so you could only understand the surprise that befell them as their chest was stabbed under milliseconds.

With the deed done, Naruto knelt to comfort the shivering Tsunami who was about to be raped from the looks of her cut clothes.

Hearing a noise, Naruto looked up from comforting Tsunami to see Inari standing there with a kitchen utensil as a weapon hoping to beat the bandits that knocked him out earlier only to relax as he saw Naruto comforting his mother who didn't want to let go of him.

This was going to be a problem Naruto thought so he created a shadow clone and replaced himself with it and after telling it to comfort Tsunami, he left but not before giving Inari a short speech set to change the boy's view in life.

Using the Shunshin, because the instant transmission was still in the works, Naruto appeared in the middle of the bridge seeing Kakashi in a battle with Zabuza.

"Naruto there you are!" Kakashi said before ducking under a slash from Zabuza. He punched the mist ninja in the gut and used the chance to create some space by using substitution Jutsu and as he got the needed space, he turned back to his blonde student, "Get inside the ice dome and help Sasuke! He needs it!"

Naruto normally would have scowled at the order but then he knew who Sasuke was facing so with a silent nod acknowledging his acceptance to the mission, he left and appeared in the dome in a Shunshin, a water Shunshin to be exact.

~ Inside the dome of doom ~

Naruto appeared to see Sasuke sweating from exhaustion from the battle he currently was in with Haku.

He stood next to Sasuke and tensed as he gripped his sword, "Sasuke, I am here to help you deal with the threat." He said.

"I don't need your help dope!" Sasuke snarled as his Sharingan was viciously spinning while he side-glared at the blonde, "I am doing fine on my own – ARGH!"

Watching Sasuke take a stab to the shoulder made Naruto smile in satisfaction before he turned serious once more and started to block incoming senbon needles from his opponent with his sword.

"Sasuke, I have a plan –"turning to see nothing but air, Naruto frowned before sheathing his sword in the casing on his hips.

"Master, why has your ally abandoned you?" Haku asked, also seeing that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"He's not my ally Haku," Naruto replied walking towards the female that just got out of an ice mirror, "How long can you hold this dome?"

"I can hold it for 30 minutes master," Haku replied before taking off her mask, "If I may be so bold, why did you ask?"

Naruto just gave a sardonic smile before his eyes turned to his Mangekyō Sharingan – see book picture though I would have loved it if it fit perfectly – and both pinwheels started to spin wildly.

He widened one of his eyes at Haku and whispered, "**Tsukyomi.**" That was all Naruto said before both their worlds changed around them.

~ Sasuke ~

Sasuke re-appeared next to Sakura who went fanatic as she checked him over and nearly fainted as she saw his stab wounds and the senbon lodged in him.

She gently placed him down and started to work on removing the needles while Sasuke thought back to how outclassed he was when he faced that ice shinobi.

_'It seems that Kakashi needs to teach me more.' _He thought as he seemed to recall that even if he did have the Ninjutsu, he just wasn't fast enough to avoid attacks.

He learnt a lesson today that if he wanted to kill his brother then just possessing the Mangekyō Sharingan wasn't good enough.

While it was indeed powerful, he also needed speed and endurance to fight against someone that was an ANBU captain at the age of 13.

_'It's a good thing the girl doesn't know that I'm just using her.' _Thinking about a certain girl in his life that wasn't Sakura made Sasuke's face softened a bit because of how she meant to him.

It was just after the massacre of his clan that he met _her_ under the waterfall, training away from home.

He was impressed with the way she moved and decided to stay and watch her as she trained not knowing that she felt his arrival once he was within her range.

He remembered being called out for spying on her where he had to come up with some pathetic excuse that made him stutter, _stutter! _He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's did not _stutter._

She giggled at his expression and found him cute, a thought that made him blush slightly and when he asked why she trained like that he was shocked.

Apparently she was the neglected twin of a high family who saw no potential in her due to her lack of Chakra but that one defectiveness did not stop her from wanting to prove them all wrong and when he heard how she wanted to do that, he smiled.

He had someone that understood him when it came to matters of the heart like that.

He found himself sparing with her and was shocked to see that she was stronger than him physically but only barely and that was for someone that didn't have any Chakra and this only proved to make him like her even more.

Not only that, but she also found an alternate source of that's available for people like her, a source that she couldn't help but exploit.

He couldn't help himself when he found himself wanting to get close to the girl and possibly grooming her into becoming the next Uchiha matriarch for the next generation of the Uchiha clan and he knew, his dead parents would approve.

He liked her beauty, her elegance, her grace and her strength, and it was because of this that he had no eye on any other female. He only dreaded the day when he had to kill her to get the power to kill his brother but he would make sure that during that day, he would have recruited the best medic in the nations to help heal her and once he did indeed kill his brother, he would help her achieve her goal.

As he thought about this, he cursed his brother even more for placing him into this situation because if he didn't massacre his clan then he was sure all this would have been avoided.

Damn you Itachi!

~ With Kakashi ~

Zabuza was beaten and trapped thanks to his hounds which was why he was walking calmly towards Zabuza with his hand coated in blue lightning chakra.

"Well it's been fun Zabuza but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to please kindly die as I stab my hand through your chest." Kakashi said in a conceding tone.

"Try as you might Kakashi but I always have a back-up plan and when I get free, I'll make sure your head rolls off your shoulder." Zabuza sneered expecting something to happen but to his surprise nothing did.

Kakashi stabbed his hand into Zabuza's chest and watched the surprise fade from his opponent's eyes as he was slowly dying, "Then I better kill you before you have a chance to make your plan happen now don't I?" He ripped off his hand watching as blood poured from his gaping hole and sighed before deactivating his Chidori.

This match had taken a lot out of him.

As he was about to cover his Sharingan eye, he heard clapping followed by a loud chortle. "Zabuza, it seems I was wrong about you seeing as the so called baby demon can't even take on a team of pathetic ninjas."

Gatō had arrived and behind him stood a gathering of an army of bandit samurais all with their swords drawn and an insane look in their eyes.

Kakashi cursed this because he knew that even he wasn't strong enough to take on this much people right now and he really needed help, badly and he assumed that apart from the weak Sakura, his students aren't in any condition to fight alongside him.

Poor Kakashi, this is one of the reasons why you don't show favouritism amongst students.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**Authors Note: **Naruto's Mangekyō Sharingan image is the image posted as the cover for this book and said image would be replaced for the EMS soon enough.

To those that wanted to see Naruto fight an epic fight with Zabuza, sorry that didn't happen as I am not that great with fight scenes in most of my Naruto stories which is why I need help.

I also need help with writing the next chapter of Sound of Mind, Body of Steel. I would have done it on my own but to be honest, the muse for that story isn't high right now as I have my new Naruto/DBZ cross to focus on and this one as well.

I hope you all like the insight to Sasuke's thoughts in this chapter and from what you read, yes, he has a plan for his Mangekyō Sharingan and he is currently thinking of a way around it because it would affect the life of the female he loves who will remain anonymous at this point but when I reveal her, you all will be shocked!

Please, give me good long reviews that might contain ideas to help improve this story as it grows into something worth reading for everyone in the site. I did my best in this chapter and I would like to tell you all that it wasn't BETA'd so any flamers will be ignored.

Peace.


End file.
